


Hydrate or Die

by ministarninja



Series: This is the way we fall in love [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Do they know what's going on?, Domestic Fluff, Flirting????, Fluff, Intricate Rituals????, It's Junior year bby, M/M, friends to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministarninja/pseuds/ministarninja
Summary: It wasn’t like he had an excuse. After all, two and a half years of college hockey would have taught you to bring what you need on before a roadie.Theoretically.





	Hydrate or Die

***  
It wasn’t like he had an excuse for forgetting his fucking water bottle. Derek knew exactly where it was. He left it on his desk, sitting next to his Haus notepad. Fuck him for running back upstairs to grab his earbuds and setting the water down to dig through a drawer. Now, although he had his podcasts to listen to, he had no way to fucking hydrate. 

An hour into the drive, Derek was starting to need a drink. He sat up in his seat only to find the entirety of the Samwell team knocked out.  
Will was not asleep. His cheek was squished against the glass of the bus, and his eyes were closed. But he kept sighing and shifting his weight in his seat. So Derek swallowed his pride and prepared himself for the chirps. 

“Poindexter,” he mumbled,  
elbowing Will’s ribs.

Will sat up slowly and frowned at Derek. 

“What do you want Nursey? I was close to a nap.”

“I just…I forgot my water bottle” said Derek,  
looking at his lap,  
“I left it in the Haus. Can I get a sip from yours?”

Will blinked at him.

“God, that’s all you need? Sure. Whatever.”  
Will was grumbling as he reached under his seat for his water bottle.  
“Jesus, Nurse. Just take my water next time.”

Derek whispered a quick thank you as Will turned around to go back to sleep. This water bottle was much bigger than his. This one could hold over twice as much as Derek’s could. This one was dented, scratched, and the lid did not match the rest of the water bottle. There was also a huge carabiner clip, a few stickers, and…reflective caution tape? Derek decided not to think about it too much. He took a sip, tucked the water bottle into Will’s bag, and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. 

***  
“Bro, I can’t believe you’re just gonna share his water all weekend”

Derek opened his mouth to argue with Bully but decided against it; they needed to get to the rink for warm ups. Yeah, he could have just bought a water from the vending machine and used that for the weekend, or sure, he could have gone to get a reusable water bottle and keep that in his hockey bag, but when he thanked Will in their hotel room, Will was the one who told him to just share. When he asked if Will was sure if that was ok, Will just smirked at him and said, dead pan:

“Yeah man, it’s chill.”

The rest of the weekend passes with the two of them taking turns chugging water from the one hydro flask. Will chugs the water. Derek does not chug the water, but sips from it, making sure to wipe off the rim before screwing the lid shut. 

***  
It comes as a surprise to Derek, a few weeks later when he reaches for their water bottle. After coming back to the Haus, there was no sign of his own water bottle. He tore up their room looking for it, went through every single drawer in the Haus twice. He even combed through all of Faber to no avail. So, he told himself that, for now, he’d just keep sharing with Will. Just until he remembered to get a new bottle, but it’s been a month now. And the two of them are sharing a water bottle. They hadn’t really gotten any closer in that month. They hadn’t really been much nicer to each other either. That was ok with Derek. A shared water bottle seemed like a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am not new the OMGCP fandom and I am not new to reading fanfic, but I am def new to writing it! Here is my first swing at it. I really hope you enjoyed it. If you have anything you'd like to say to me, please say it!


End file.
